


Of Bullets and Caring

by karla_marchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post Battle, injuries
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla_marchen/pseuds/karla_marchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malam hari setelah misi selesai, Grant menyelinap ke dalam kamar Claire.<br/>Tentunya Claire sudah tahu kalau pemuda itu akan datang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bullets and Caring

Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar bunyi derit pintu terbuka.

"Grant. Kau tidak bisa masuk ke kamar seseorang tanpa izinnya terlebih dahulu." Claire menghela nafas berat. "Bagaimana kalau aku sedang berpakaian?"

Grant hanya mengedikan bahunya. "Aku sudah melihatmu telanjang sebelumnya. Lagipula kau tahu aku tidak hasrat apapun terhadapmu," ujarnya sambil duduk di atas meja.

"Hanya karena kau tidak memiliki hasrat apapun terhadap siapapun, bukan berarti kau bisa menerobos kamar orang tanpa izin," balas Claire datar. "Dan singkirkan bokongmu dari sana."

"Wow. Kau terdengar seperti ibuku."

Claire mendengus. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali mengurus lukanya. "Berita baru untukmu, eh?"

"Claire serius deh." Tatapan Grant terpaku pada luka tembak di bahu kanan wanita itu. "Kau seharusnya pergi ke Rosie, dia bisa menanganimu lebih baik," omelnya. "Dan tidak, itu sama sekali bukan berita baru untukku. Walau aku terus bertanya-tanya: apa kau selalu memungut bocah malang yang nyaris mati tenggelam setelah dilempar ayahnya ke sungai karena mencuri dengar?"

"Grant, aku seorang Watson. Aku tahu cara menangani luka, bahkan lebih baik dari perawat biasa kalau boleh menyombong," desis Claire sambil menahan perih ketika alkohol menyentuh kulitnya. "Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku hanya melakukannya pada hari selasa. Saat hujan deras di hari peringatan kematian putraku," tambahnya.

Grant tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia turun dari meja dan duduk di samping Claire. Jari-jarinya yang kasar menyentuh piring kaleng tempat dua peluru yang tadinya bersarang di pundak Claire berada.  
"Aku khawatir, oke," ujarnya pelan. Seperti sedang membocorkan rahasia terkelamnya.

"Aku tahu," balas Claire lembut sambil tetap bekerja.

"Kau tertembak karena melindungiku," gumam Grant sambil menatap kedua peluru. "Lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka," ujar Claire. Memotong perban untuk memberi sentuhan terakhir.

"Kau bahkan tidak cukup tua untuk jadi ibuku." Suara pemuda itu agak pecah di kata terakhir. "Kau tidak seharusnya membahayakan dirimu seperti itu."

Claire menyentuh buku-buku jari sang mantan bangasawan. "Bahkan jika aku bukan ibumu, aku adalah temanmu. Dan aku menyayangimu-"

"Dan cinta berarti perlindungan. Aku tahu," potong Grant gusar. "Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Claire. Demi Tuhan," dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata violet wanita yang selama ini merawatnya. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" Ujarnya dengan suara tinggi.

Alih-alih menarik tangannya, Claire malah mengenggam tangan Grant erat. "Terlambat satu detik," ujar Claire pelan. "Kau mati."

Grant menelan ludahnya.

"Terlambat satu detik aku mendorongmu, peluru akan menembus jantungmu."

Grant tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Claire meremas tangan pemuda itu lembut. "Kalau kau mati, kita akan kehilangan orang lagi. Ben akan senewen, Leo pasti marah, Rosie menangis, Randall menolak makan seminggu, rencana kita terganggu dan yang paling parah..." dia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum berbisik. "Aku kehilangan belahan jiwaku."

Untuk beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya gemerisik suara daun tertiup angin dan bunyi tik-tok dari jam dinding kamar Claire.

"Belahan jiwa, eh?" Ujar Grant pelan. "Tidak kah itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Claire memutar matanya. "Anak muda. Kau lah mengklaim aku adalah belahan jiwamu. Spesifikasi, kau menyebutku malaikat."

"Eugh..." erang Grant. "Aku hampir mati saat kau mengangkatku dari air. Dan kau perempuan muda berambut pirang dengan mata indah dan gaun putih. Tentu saja aku menyebutmu malaikat."

Claire nyengir lebar. "Aku memang menakjubkan . Bahkan bisa membuat anak umur 10 tahun jatuh pada pesonaku."

"Kau menjijikan."

"Kata seseorang yang melamarku dengan mawar putih."

"Hei! Aku sepuluh tahun saat itu! Dan pikiranku sedang kacau!"

Claire tergelak mendengar reaksinya. Sementara Grant hanya cemberut.

"Apa sudah ada yang bilang kalau kau imut saat kesal?" Tanya Claire sambil terkekeh.

"Apa sudah ada yang bilang kalau kau menyebalkan?" Balas Grant.

"Aku mungkin menyebalkan. Tapi kau tetap menyayangiku dan berkomplot denganku untuk membuat Randall botak sebelum waktunya," ujar Claire riang.

Kali ini Grant tidak bisa menahan senyum, tapi dia buru-buru menutupinya dengan dengusan.

Grant balas menggenggam tangan Claire dan meremasnya. Jari-jari mereka bertautan dan mata mereka bertemu, Grant mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti janji. "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Kedua mata Claire berbinar penuh kasih sayang. "Itu yang kuharapkan."

Mereka tetap berpandangan, berkomunikasi tanpa suara dan saling menyelami ke dalam diri satu sama lain sampai Claire memecah keheningan. "Aku lapar."

Grant mengangkat alisnya. "Oh."

"Yeah. Aku lapar. Bawakan aku makanan."

"Apa??!"

"Kau dengar aku, anak muda. Bawakan aku makanan," titah Claire cuek. Melepas genggamannya dan bersilang tangan di depan dada.

"Kau wanita tua pemalas. Kenapa tidak turun sendiri ke bawah dan minta Andine memasak sesuatu untukmu?" Tuntut Grant.

"Karena aku sedang terluka dan butuh istirahat. Tapi aku juga butuh nutrisi yang mencukupi dalam makanan hangat. Sekarang cepat pergi dan bawakan aku sup ayam."

"Ya ampun. Kau benar-benar-"

"Hush. Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu. Tunjukan rasa terimakasihmu, Mayer."

Grant mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Baiklah, baiklah," gerutunya sambil berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

Claire terseyum kecil mengawasi Grant menutup pintu. Begitu yakin Grant telah menuruni tangga, dia meraih ponselnya di laci dan menghubungi nomor yang dia hapal di luar kepala. Sebenarnya dia ingin melakukan ini dari tadi, hanya saja Grant tiba-tiba masuk kesini. Jadi dia harus menunggu pemuda itu keluar karena panggilan ini tidak boleh diketahui siapapun.

"Halo, Alyssa, lama tidak mendengar suaramu," sapa Claire riang. "Oh, jangan muram begitu. Aku hanya akan menagih utang budimu saja kok." Nada suaranya berubah, begitu pula dengan senyuman kecilnya yang menjadi seringai predator.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my babies <3


End file.
